


Une barrière à sauter

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [4]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comme chien et chat..." Y a-t-il moyen de s’entendre, entre humanité, mutanité et animalité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une barrière à sauter

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une barrière à sauter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** New Mutants (1st series)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Cat’sEye' Sharon Smith /'Wolfsbane' Rahne Sinclair  
>  **Genre :** désir sauvage  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
> fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  **Prompts :** « démangeaison / appétit / abandon / frontière » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** premières rencontres Hellions vs New Mutants ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cat’sEye marche à l’instinct. Elle a joyeusement rejeté la complexité du monde humain pour embrasser son côté animal. Quand elle rencontre cette fille qui partage le même type de mutation qu’elle, tout son être la démange de l’intérieur, un nouvel instinct s’éveille, un appétit qui la dévore : elle la veut !

Qu’importe si elles sont chien et chat, elles sont appelées à former une meute ensemble, Cat’sEye le sait, et n’accepte pas que Rahne refuse. Il faut qu’elle se laisse aller à sa vraie nature et la rejoigne de l’autre côté de la barrière !


End file.
